


Take Him To The Moon

by puppybrendon



Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crying, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sappy Ending, Self-Indulgent, Skype, awsten loves patty way too much in this it's gross, nobody's really dom or sub they just wanna fuck, patty's a slut tho, they aren't that underage dw, they're just sex deprived and stupid in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/pseuds/puppybrendon
Summary: There's something poetic about having a boyfriend that's endlessly sluttier than you who everyone swears is a picture perfect painting of innocence.





	Take Him To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't crazy underage i promise they're like 17 or so
> 
> this is honestly just one big self-indulgent pornfest
> 
> title is from take her to the moon obviously

Awsten has been with Patty for nearly five months and it still seems that he's the only one who can see past his cute, shy facade.

Patty is downright _evil_ about it too.

He'll sit in Awsten's lap when they're with friends and make everyone coo about how cute they are, then keep shifting just enough that nobody gets suspicious but Awsten ends up achingly hard against Patty's ass. He plays innocent and naive but he knows exactly what he's doing.

Right now is a perfect example of a situation like that. It's half past eleven on a school night, and Awsten is getting ready to tuck in so he can actually get some sleep for once, when he gets a text notification from Patty. It just reeks of trouble.

The only time Patty texts him this late is when he's having a panic attack or he's being especially horny, and judging by the singular notification instead of rapid fire ones, it's almost definitely the latter.

He checks it cautiously.

_Patty💕: Hi_

Awsten sighs. So much for a good night's sleep. He decides to humor him for now.

 

_hi. can't sleep??_

_Patty💕: Something like that_

 

  _of course. definitely aren't just hitting me up to get off or anything like that._

 

He can practically hear Patty's faux scandalized little gasp through the phone.

_Patty💕: I'll have you know that I'm a good boy, I would never do such a thing_

  _where was this good boy last week when you texted me late and kept me up until 1 am talking about how much you wanted to blow me??_

_Patty💕: You can't prove anything, maybe I just want to talk to my lovely boyfriend before I fall asleep :-(_

Awsten can smell his bullshit from a mile away. He lets Patty know this.

The picture he suddenly receives is exactly what he's been expecting this whole time. It's taken at such an angle that he can clearly see the pout on Patty's lips, but he can see past Patty's face that he's laying on his stomach and stripped down to his briefs already. Classic and slutty. Just like Patty. If he had a little more self-restraint he could probably stop dwelling on the small curve of Patty's ass, but, well, he doesn't. It's a hopeless matter, and his boyfriend is hot.

_i'm sure your intentions are completely innocent when you're sending me things like that._

_Patty💕: Pick up my FaceTime and we can find out what my true intentions are :-)_

Awsten truly cannot believe the audacity of his boyfriend. He picks up anyways, because, y'know, no fucking self-restraint.

He's met with the sight of Patty's little shit-eating grin.

"Hi," Patty says quietly, keeping his voice down as not to wake his parents or the rest of his family.

Awsten openly rolls his eyes at him.

"Hi," he deadpans back at normal volume. His parents sleep like the dead and are about three rooms away downstairs. It's probably fine.

Patty's pout quickly returns.

"Don't be like that. It's colder here and I miss you."

If that makes Awsten go a little softer around the edges he won't admit it. Patty has been out of town all weekend for some dumb family reunion thing and won't be returning until Wednesday, and Awsten has missed him just as much. It may have only been three days since they'd last seen in each other, but it's an occupational hazard of being teenagers in love for that to be way too much time.

That doesn't mean he's gonna stop teasing Patty.

"Do you miss me or do you just miss my dick?" Awstens questions, able to tell that the question made Patty flush even in the dim light.

"Maybe a little of both," Patty admits shyly, averting his eyes from the camera.

Inconveniently horny as he may be, Awsten cannot wait to rail this boy when he gets back home. He says as such. Patty groans softly and his face burns even brighter.

"You can't just say stuff like that when I have to be quiet, Aws," he whines, pouting straight at the camera again.

"Hey, you knew what you signed up for when you facetimed me trying to get me turned on," Awsten points out, "Take it or leave it."

"Fuck, alright, but if I wake somebody up because of you and your dirty mouth we're both gonna be in big trouble."

"Guess you're just gonna have to find a way to be quiet if you wanna get off," Awsten teases.

"Okay, fine," Patty huffs, "Next year I'm dragging you with me to this stupid reunion though, I'm already getting tired of jerking off alone and I miss your hands and your dick and your _everything_ , god, Aws. I can't wait for you to fuck me when I get back," Patty rambles.

"Jesus, Patty, I think it's you that's got the dirty mouth now. Tomorrow is the last full day you'll be there, and then Wednesday we can do whatever we want when my parents are at work, promise. I'll fuck you however you want, fuck, just got a little while longer. Use your fingers for right now, yeah?"

Patty nods his head yes and tucks two of his fingers into his mouth, tongue darting out to lick around them and get them wet faster. Awsten moans a little at the sight of Patty sucking on his own fingers, but wishes they were his at the same time. Patty makes it a point to put on a show of it, trailing his tongue over every bit of skin he can reach and getting his fingers nearly dripping with spit before declaring them wet enough that there won't be any painful friction.

Awsten watches Patty's hand disappear from view and hears the rustling of sheets from the other side before Patty huffs out a small breath and worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

"What are you doing now?" Awsten asks eagerly, more than on board with all of this by now.

"Pushed in just the tip of one, 's alright but not enough."

Awsten groans and pushes his boxers down at that and just trails his fingers over his dick, not daring to touch harshly for risk of coming too early.

"Then use more, fuck, I know you can take it."

He watches as Patty nods, and then as his mouth opens in a silent moan and his eyebrows knit together with pleasure.

"Is it good?"

"So good, god, wish it was you though. Yours are bigger, fill me up better," Patty whimpers quietly.

"I know, been so long since you had to use your own fingers, how's it feel?" Awsten asks, grabbing the lube from his bedside and slicking his hand with it while Patty formulates his response.

"Weird, shit, feels like- feels like sophomore year all over again."

That makes Awsten bark out a laugh as he finally wraps a hand around his dick, arching his back up and groaning at the contact.

Patty whines softly at Awsten's groan, picking up on what he's doing immediately. Awsten flashes a smirk at the camera and works himself up until he's completely hard.

"I- do you wanna watch? You don't have to, I just thought since I can't be loud it might make up for it," Patty asks quietly, pensively.

"Oh my god, fuck yeah, please let me see," Awsten practically begs, working his hand over his dick slowly while Patty whispers an 'okay' at his response. Patty turns off his camera to maneuver his phone into a better position, and not much is heard over the sound of ruffling sheets on Patty's end and Awsten's soft panting.

"Okay, this isn't- this probably won't be the best view, sorry-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Any view of you fingering yourself is a fucking stellar one, jesus, Patty, my standards really aren't that high," Awsten says incredulously. 'Won't be the best view' his ass, he could be staring at Patty's right elbow while he fingered himself and get off to it. Hell, he could probably jerk it to the shitty audio of Patty masturbating and still manage to come embarrassingly quickly. Another common side affect of being hopelessly in love teenagers, and he is absolutely _whipped_ for this boy.

A muffled giggle comes from Patty's side, like he's farther away than before, but no response.

Patty's screen flashes on again, and he makes a quick heart with his hands and blows a kiss towards Awsten. Awsten has a fleeting thought about how fucking adorable his boyfriend is even in the midst of their horniest bought of phone sex yet, and a flicker of motion across the screen catches his eye again and- _oh_.

Awsten is going to die.

He's going to die right here on his own bed at 12 am on a school night because his boyfriend is so fucking hot that it killed him (how is he going to explain that to his parents?).

He couldn't be happier about it.

Patty is to him like a decadent four course meal is to a starving man. He's lying on his back with his ass facing the camera, a pillow propping his hips up, and his legs are pulled up and spread just enough for him to see Patty's pretty dick leaking precum all over his stomach. Frankly, he looks utterly fucking delicious, and Awsten can't wait to completely devour him as soon as he gets the chance.

The best part of it all is the desperate look on his beautiful, flushed face as he fucks a wet finger in and out of himself.

Awsten is a weak, weak boy.

"Fuck, Patty, fuck, you look- you're so fucking hot, oh my god, babe," Awsten pants, a hand fixed tight around the base of his dick so he doesn't come far too early.

"Shit, Aws, don't flatter me," Patty says, gasping around a smile when he undoubtedly hits his spot.

Awsten feels like this can't be anything more than a fever dream. There's no way he's done anything to deserve such a pretty human being putting themselves on complete and utter display for him like this, yet here Patty is; exposed, wanting, all for him. His.

Awsten is abruptly and completely overcome with the need to make Patty know just how beautiful he is, and who is he to deny such a thing?

"How can I not when you- when you're so fucking pretty all the time, fuck, Patty," Awsten breathes. The shift in demeanor is almost immediate. He watches as Patty slaps a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet, sees him squeeze his eyes closed at Awsten's words.

He understands why. It's not like they're virgins anymore, they'd crossed that bridge a while ago, but this feels so different than anything they've ever done before. Telling Patty that he's pretty while he fingers himself for Awsten is somehow more intimate than actually being inside of him.

"Aws," comes Patty's hoarse whisper through the cracks in his fingers. Awsten can see where his hands are shaking, can see where Patty is trying to push another finger in but is having trouble even getting his hands to still enough to do it.

"So perfect, babe, such a pretty boy, can't wait to fuck you so good when you get back, wish I could hear your pretty noises right now."

Awsten can practically see something inside Patty snap like a rubberband.

A single tear beads up and rolls down Patty's cheek ever so slowly, and it makes Awsten's heart race with anxiety.

"Oh shit, fuck, was that too much? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

" _No_ , nonono, please, just- just keep going, _please_ ," Patty interjects so quietly that Awsten has to strain to hear him. He finally fits in a second finger, and Awsten has a hard time not coming right then and there when he produces this absolutely beautiful little whine and arches up away from the bed with his eyebrows knit together from the stretch.

Awsten doesn't have a clue what any of this means, but he's not gonna be the one to stop and find out when Patty's begging for it like this.

"I- okay, okay, prettyboy, okay. You look so good when you're fucked out on your own fingers like this, what a perfect boy, gorgeous and open for me. You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen, Patty, fuck."

Awsten can see more tears streaming from Patty's eyes and wetting his pretty, flushed cheeks, and watches as he clamps the hand over his mouth down even harder. By now his thighs are practically trembling with the pleasure, adding to the absolutely fucked out mess look he's currently rocking.

"I'm close, I'm so close, Aws, fuck," Patty gasps desperately, rocking his hips down to meet his fingers.

"I wanna watch you come, you're so pretty with cum all over you, fuck, can I see? Will you come for me, please?" Awsten begs.

It doesn't take but another stab of his fingers into his prostate for Patty to come harder than he probably ever has in his life, drawn out on a high whine and chest heaving with sobs.

"Good boy, pretty boy, fuck, so pretty," Awsten whispers, mostly to himself, but it makes Patty whimper softly as he comes down.

Awsten's dick is so hard that it's aching, fully recovered from the little scare a minute ago. He'd been ignoring it in order to focus completely on Patty, but it's begging for attention now, weeping with precum and flushed at the tip.

He thumbs over the head of his dick just slightly while he keeps watch of Patty, careful to make sure that he doesn't freak out on him now that he's came. Patty, incoherent and fucked out as he may be, seems to understand this. He winces as he slowly removes his fingers, then takes two of his clean ones and drags them through the cum on his stomach, staring Awsten down through heavily lidded eyes as he sucks them into his mouth.

Awsten comes on the spot, moaning high and needy and meeting Patty's eyes the entire time. Patty smiles a little and lets his head thump back against the bed with a soft groan. Awsten closes his eyes and does the same, pushing his sweaty hair up and out of his face. It's quiet for just a moment while they breathe together, and it feels like maybe they're lying right next to each other instead of being almost a hundred miles apart.

"We _have_ to do that again," Awsten finally says, sitting back up and smiling at the image of Patty still lying on the bed where he was before, somehow managing to look adorable with cum on his stomach. He watches as Patty closes his legs and sits up, reaching to pull the phone back to where Awsten can see his face closer up.

Awsten's breath is taken away when the camera focuses.

Patty's eyes are rimmed red, lashes starker and thicker from all the crying, drying tear tracks visible on his cheeks. His lips are still shiny with spit, and flushed from where he had inevitably bitten them to hell and back trying to shut himself up. Awsten loves him more than words can say. He may or may not take a screenshot to capture it properly (or get off to it later, whatever works).

"You are so beautiful," Awsten breathes. It feels both oddly appropriate and terribly insensitive considering the circumstances. Patty flushes, dropping the comment for now in favor of expanding on the subject at hand.

"That was different," Patty states.

"Yeah."

"I liked it. A lot, I think."

"Enough to do it again?" Awsten asks, though he still barely know what "it" is.

"I think so."

"Yeah?"

". . . yeah."

Awsten grins wide at Patty, earning a small, sweet smile in return.

"Can I go clean up? I'll come right back when I'm done, promise," Patty asks, already scrubbing at his face with his hands to try and remove the tear tracks.

"Yeah, okay, do what you need to do."

Patty blows him a kiss and then disappears from view.

Awsten takes it as an opportunity to deal with his own mess, wiping his stomach clean and drawing his covers in around him. He glances at his phone's clock for the first time in a while and groans when he sees that it's nearing twelve fifteen. Damn his incredible boyfriend for being too good to pass up on.

He uses his free arm to latch onto a spare pillow he keeps on his bed, hoping desperately that it'll somehow make up for Patty not being there. He's dead wrong, but it does feel good to cuddle up to something first the first time in a while.

When Patty returns Awsten is almost asleep, arm nearly about to tip over from holding his phone up for so long.

Awsten beams when Patty reappears onto the screen, fresh faced and in a hoodie that he'd stolen from Awsten, settling into bed for the second time that night.

"I still wish you were here," Awsten says softly.

"I know, me too. Just a couple more days and I'll be back in your arms, I swear on it."

"Pinky promise?" Awsten asks, wiggling the finger in question around in front of the camera. Patty grins at him again.

"Pinky promise."

They touch their pinkies to their screens at the same time, giggling at their own childish antics. They quiet down again before Awsten's expression shifts to a more solemn one, eyes gazing fondly at Patty.

"Y'know I'm like, super fucking whipped for you, right?" Awsten asks sincerely.

It makes Patty flush all the way up to his ears. He has to look away from the camera for a moment, hiding his smile from Awsten inside of a pillow.

"Shut up, god, you're gonna make me cry again," Patty says into the pillow, "I love you too."

Patty barely has time to finish his sentence before he's yawning and arching up off his bed like a cat.

"Alright, but only because we need to get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow after school and we'll talk more then?"

"Definitely. Goodnight Awsie, I love you."

"Goodnight prettyboy, love you too."

Patty's face is still pink as he blows a final kiss to Awsten and disconnects.

Awsten smiles to himself at the image of him kissing Patty's cheek that pops up for moment because it's saved as Patty's contact. He really couldn't be happier with this boy.

When he finally falls asleep he's content and happy despite the lack of sleep he'll be getting. _God_ does he love being in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my sappy ass porn fantasy played out with my two favorite idiots 💓💖💕
> 
> tumblr: vampatty
> 
> wattpad: scenequeenawsten


End file.
